Checkmate
by Amnagreile99
Summary: Two new villans come and wreck havoc on Abby's and Ty's town. But Abby will have to face this new threat by herself when Chess and Checkera injure Ty's brain, leaving him helpless. As LabRat tries to keep Ty from leaving the lab, Abby has to face the villans alone. But how do you fight two villans who have a passion for chess and have worked out an entire strategy for the fight?
1. Chapter 1: The First Move

**My first Grossology Fanfic! I read the other ones and most a Kid Rot+Abby. Boring! Sorry to dis the other stories. You ready? Set, Go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cool Abby or Cute Ty, yet. (MMMMMMMWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHAAAA)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

Abby woke up at 5:00 am. She yawned and stretched. She felt around for the annoying sound and grabbed the green device beeping. Great, a mission at 5 am. She pressed the button and watched LabRat come into view.

"Abby! Grab Ty and get down here! You guys will definetly want to see this." LabRat said.

Abby dragged herself out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to Ty's room. She opened the door quietly and shook Ty.

"Ty! Get up! LabRat needs us now!" Abby whispered hastily.

Ty groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, now."

Ty stood up and walked groggily to the washroom. He splashed his face with ice cold water and wiped it off.

"Whoa!"

Ty was really awake now. He was dressed and ready to go in 2 minutes flat. The siblings took their school things with them so their parents didn't wonder why they were gone without their books. Abby and Ty ran to school and Abby silently cursed LabRat for not making the G.A.G Lab in their house. She was tired. They reached the school and were relieved to find that the door was unlocked. They reached their lockers and turned the locks to make a G formation. The lockers swished up and the siblings ran inside. They were almost instantly fitted with their signature outfits.

Ty's red Grossologist uniform was as skin-tight as Abby's yellow one. The two grossologists entered the lab, rubbing their eyes.

"Guys? Get over here, I found a sample when I was outside today."LabRat ushered them over.

"You were outside?" asked Abby and Ty in unison.

"Hermes needed some fresh air. Now get over here!"

The two grossologists followed their scientist friend to the large contraption in the center of the room. It held a small container with a sample of gas. A larger container was placed around it with a small rat, not Hermes, mind you, but another rat. LabRat released the gas from the container and it quickly filled the larger one. The poor rat went rigid and froze, eyes unblinking and not even a hair twitched.

"What is that? That poor rat!" Abby cried.

"It looks like a type of paralyzing gas. But the eyes, I've never seen anything like that!" Ty thought aloud.

"It _is_ a paralyzing gas, unknown to the world." LabRat said. "But it smells really bad and doesn't seem to be temporary."

The large t.v. mounted on the wall suddenly buzzed to life. A man appeared on it, not the Director though. The man was all black: clothes, gloves, hat that looked like a king on a chessboard, and his skin was spray painted black. His face was dead serious and his eyes showed different strategies forming in his mind. A woman slowly walked into view and looked the same except she was completely white: queen chessboard hat, clothes, gloves, and spray painted skin and hair. She leaned in forward to the black man and they kissed.

Abby, Ty, and LabRat cringed. The man faced the camera and took a breath.

"_Bonjour _Grossologists, my name is Francois Bishop and this is my wife, Beatrice. Although we prefer our chosen names, Chess and Checkera. As you might have noticed, my paralyzing gas renders any who breathe its scent. There is no antidote, yet, although I suppose your friend Paul, or "LabRat" as you call him, will be stuffed in his lab working on one soon. Our game will be a nailbiter, I'm sure. Me and my wife are very excited to have the _greatest game of chess ever played_! Tell them our plan so they will look us up on their supercomputer of their's."

Chess smiled and let Checkera step forward.

"Hello Abby, Ty, Paul. Me and my husband are very excited to see your strategy for our game!" the woman exclaimed enthusiastically. "Me and my husband will share our strategy with you. We plan to have the greatest game of chess ever played! My maiden name is Beatrice Knight so you can find me!"

The man stepped back up and continued. The grossologists stood rooted to their spot.

"I suggest you check us up on Google. _Adieu _Grossologists."

The screen went blank and all three kids stood silent for a moment.

"What. Was. That." Abby asked. None of their past enemies had revealed their names, plans, or been polite.

"No idea. But I'm gonna check up on them." LabRat said, sliding over to his chair.

About three seconds later, LabRat beckoned over to them.

"Guys, I found them on Google. Apparently, Francois Bishop grew up and quickly became a chess fanatic. By age 6 he was playing in finals and beating grown men! Later he met Beatrice Knight and they both shared a fascination of the game. They got married and they changed their names. From the names and their love of chess, both Francois and Beatrice use their mind and use strategy for many everyday things. They also hold the record for the longest game of chess ever played! They constantly search for more challenging ways to play the game."

"But what they said about the greatest game of chess ever played. What do they mean?" Ty asked.

"Don't you get it Ty? The paralyzing gas, the love of chess? They're going to paralyze the whole city and use _real _people to play chess!" Abby cried. "let's go!"

The brother and sister team ran to the GRS-1 and raced to the square. Ty and Abby got out and put on their gas masks. They looked up and saw a small layer of gas dispersing into the air. Holding their gas masks steady, they watched as the entire city stopped in it's tracks and froze, paralyzed. It became eerily quiet as the entire city became silent.

"It's so creepy, everyone frozen like this." Abby said

Ty turned and his eyes widened at the huge structure in front of him. It looked like a ranger's tower except for the large beacon and bullhorn attached at the top.

"Abby? You have to see this!"

"What? I'm looking for Chess and Checkera."

"I think I found them." Ty answered, pointing to the top of the tower, where the two villans stood.

They began to climb the large structure. Ty grabbed hold of the various footholds and soon they were almost to the top. Abby was struggling with the climbing part. She slipped and was desperately trying to regain her balance.

"Abby!" Ty cried. "Hold on!"

Ty sent a rope with a hook on the end towards Abby. She grabbed it and Ty hauled her up. Together, the siblings reached the top and dusted themselves off.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Ty and Abby Archer. A pleasure to meet you both." Chess said in a heavy french accent, sticking out his hand to greet them.

Checkera walked in beside her husband and laughed, also sticking out her hand. After a 5 second awkward pause, the two villans retracted their hands and smoothed down their clothes.

"We're so glad you were smart enough to think of gas masks, it wouldn't be much of a game with you being paralyzed, now would it?" Checkera said happily.

"Are you two ready for the game to start? Well, who goes first? No takers? Honey, let's play our first move." Chess said.

He walked over to the large spotlight and turned the knobs on it a couple of times.

"Ready Ty? I play my first pawn with a comment. Ready for a _Memoire Blanc_? Say cheese!" Chess smiled and pressed the button.

"Abby?" Ty said uncertainly. "What's Memoire Blanc?"

"I read this somewhere. Memoire means... memory! And Blanc... blanc blanc blanc. Well, blanc sounds like blank so. Memory... Blank! But french stuff is usually backward so...Ty! It means blank memory!"

The large spotlight glowed ever brighter and Abby blocked her eyes. The spotlight exploded with light. Ty screamed, his eyes burning. It felt like his pupils were on fire! the nerves connecting Ty's eyes to his brain acted like a wire. the light was like electricity, travelling to the brain. It shocked Ty's brain and damaged the part that holds memories. Ty's eyes rolled back into his skull and his knees buckled. He dropped to his knees first and then landed on his face, out cold. His head gave off a light warmth, almost steam. The light retracted and Abby turned to see her younger brother laying face first on the floor.

"NO!" What did you do!" Abby screamed, running over to her brother.

She kneeled next to him and felt tears welling up inside her. She turned him over and saw his eyelids slightly brown with heat. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Your turn Abby. Choose your move wisely." Chess said finally.

Chess backed away with Checkera in tow and left Abby clutching her brother. Ty hung limply in his sister's arms. Abby turned him over gently and grabbed his jetpack. She tied him to her with a rope and shot off gently towards the ground. When they reached the ground, Abby carried Ty over to the GRS-1 and buckled him in. His head lolled from side to side as Abby flew the ship back to the GAG Lab. She glanced over at Ty every once in a while and held back tears, he probably would have made a horrible pun about chess and Abby normally would have looked at him in a pity sort of way. Abby remembered the good times they had in the GAG Lab and breathed shakily, Ty would be fine.

He just had to.

* * *

**A Half Hour Ago**

**No One's POV**

In a dark tunnel somewhere, Chess and Checkera were planning their first move. Chess paced the tunnel floor while Checkera sat on a rock.

"Dear, what will our first move be? We must take into account the girl's reaction." Checkera asked.

"I know, I know. The girl is strong, but by herself, she is weak. We must aim for her love of her brother. The boy, LabRat, never leaves the lab except for the rat of his. Abby doesn't have the knowledge of her brother about science. She will be blinded by anger when we eliminate her brother and react irrationally. But _how _do we get rid of Ty? Certainly not murder! But we need him blank of knowledge and not able to perform in our game."

"Honey, What about a _Memoire Blanc_! The boy will be unable to help and his knowledge will be gone! LabRat will be distracted by protecting Ty and not able to help either!"

"Oh honey! A perfect strategy! Wipe his memory and win the game! How though? I know, a large spotlight with the perfect brightness to stimulate his brains memory storage! Oh MMMMWWWAAAAHHH!" Chess and Checkera embraced and kissed dramatically.

"Lets get started, we mustn't keep our opponents waiting!"

* * *

**In the GAG Lab**

**Abby's POV**

"LabRat! Oh LabRat help!" I cried out, dragging a limp and unconscious Ty into the GAG Lab.

LabRat rushed over and helped me drag Ty over to the center of the room. We gently lowered him onto the floor and kneeled down.

"What happened?" LabRat asked.

"The new villans, Chess and Checkera, we found them okay but then Chess said something about a memory blank and then a big spotlight turned on and Ty screamed and fell down and Chess said it was my turn to go but I grabbed Ty and brought him here and... and... and I don't know what to do!" I cried, bursting into tears.

LabRat looked shocked, probably because he had never seen me cry. But I couldn't help it!

"You said a big spotlight turned on and Chess said something about a memory blank. What do you mean?"

I tried to regain my composure and rubbed my eyes. "He said that Ty should be ready for a memory blank and then he turned on a big spotlight. I looked away but Ty didn't. Something happened and then Ty fell down."

LabRat had paled when I said memory blank and went even paler when I talked about the big spotlight. I felt the tears coming on again. I just couldn't think straight with all the recent events that circulated in my mind.

"let's just get over to the table." Me and LabRat cleared off the nearby table and lifted Ty onto it.

I began pacing, nibbling at my fingernails. LabRat put something near Ty's head and was fooling around with his computer.

"I'm checking what happened to Ty. Chess obviously did something to him and I'm going to figure out what."

"How bad is it? What did Chess do?" I asked.

"One more second... Done! Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no."

"Oh no what?!"

It seems that when Chess turned on the spotlight, it sent a wave of bright light through Ty's nerve system and damaged his hippocampus badly. He might suffer from a mild case of retrograde amnesia." LabRat explained.

"Can you explain it to me? Wait, scratch that, a panicking me?"

"When Chess turned on the light, Ty's brain got the worst of it. The light travelled through Ty's nerves connecting his eyes to his brain and damaged the part of the brain that holds memories. Retrograde Amnesia is a form of amnesia where the subject has no memories of events that occurred before the thing that caused the amnesia happened. They still have a vague knowledge of things but personal memories are gone. Abby, when Ty wakes up, he might not know anything from his life, not you or me or your parents or being a grossologist."

I sat down, Ty wouldn't remember anything? The tears came back, spilling over my eyelids. I walked back over to my brother and looked at him. LabRat joined me and watched as I stroked Ty's hair and moved it away from his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead gently. I wiped away a tear and pulled up a chair, waiting for that glorious moment when Ty woke up.

* * *

**So, good first chapter? I think it's pretty good but I'm the author so it doesn't really count. I'm having fun with this story now that the accident happened so, let's see see what happens and how Abby deals with the whole thing REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening (My Last Word)

**Hey people! I know, for those who have read my other stories, I like writing stories that deal with amnesia in some way. But at least the stories incorporate the amnesia in different ways. Enjoy, Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any people in this story, except for Chess and Checkera of course. Unless they are in a TV show i've never seen before, which is very unlikely.**

**The previous chapter: **_I sat down, Ty wouldn't remember anything? The tears came back, spilling over my eyelids. I walked back over to my brother and looked at him. LabRat joined me and watched as I stroked Ty's hair and moved it away from his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead gently. I wiped away a tear and pulled up a chair, waiting for that glorious moment when Ty woke up._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ty's POV**

_"Ty."_

The thought penetrated my mind. I just knew, it was my name.

_"Ty."_

I tried to respond. Nothing worked. I searched my mind for anything, I came up blank. So, I was a nobody. All I had was a name, my name.

_"Ty."_

My name was louder. I suddenly realized that I was asleep. Someone was calling me. Who, though?

_"Ty." _

The voice was female, teenage sounding.

_"Ty, can you hear me?"_

I wanted to say yes, so very badly. I could hear her, the girl calling me. A fog was in front of me. I pushed through it with my mind and was met by a lab. It was foggy and I walked around the room. I knew it was a dream. The end of the room held a door. I walked toward it. I pushed the door open and saw the voice calling me, a girl. But she was a part of my dream, she was foggy too. Then, darkness. A scary and utter blackness. I could feel my limbs again. They were reactivating slowly, like molasses. I twitched and could feel my eyelids. I opened them slightly and squinted.

_"Ty?"_

The girl's voice was getting fainter, but louder at the same time. Her dream voice was disapearing and being replaced with her real voice. I could see vague shapes and the girl. She had long redish hair up in a ponytail and large blue eyes that just radiated worry but relief at the same time. I felt a tug towards this girl, maybe we knew each other? I sighed, there were so many questions circulating my already damaged head. I freaked out maybe a little. My eyes widened at the two people in front of me, for I had just realized that there were two.

A teenage boy walked into view and I gasped as a blast of pain seared through my brain.I bolted up into a sitting position and instantly regretted it. I made a small wimper and the girl pushed gently down on my shoulders to lower me back down. A new headache blasted through my head just above my temple. I tested my strength and lifted my hand to my head to massage my pain. The girl moved my hand back and placed an ice pack on the pain gently. I sighed as the pain dulled to a faint throb. The girl whispered something to the boy and he handed her a small object. She stuck it onto my cheek, a bandaid.

"Hi."

She seemed friendly enough, and harmless. I smiled, or at least tried to smile, my muscles hurt when I moved.

"Hi." I croaked, my voice cracked and broken.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? We should get you some ice or painkillers or-" "Abby. Calm down, don't smother him, take it one thing at a time." The dark-skinned boy interuppted the girl and sighed.

"I'm... I'm okay. Just a little sore, what happened?"

The girl whispered something to the boy that I caught only a small part of.

"...Swear that he hadn't completely got his... all gone... temporary right?"

"I'm Ty." The girl widened her eyes at me and I caught another whisper.

"...Said he wouldn't remember... How does he know his... Heard me?"

She turned back to me. "I know. I'm Abby."

* * *

**Abby's POV**

It felt strange to be introducing myself to my own brother. But I did it. I was happily surprised that Ty still knew his name though. It seemed like he hadn't completely got his mind wiped, except for not knowing me, that stung a little. I almost giggled, Ty had such a goofy look on his face. But I suppose that was either shock or confusion. I was a little mad that LabRat had told me to not smother him, he's my little brother for God's sakes! I couldn't believe it, I would have to fight these bozo's all by myself. But I couldn't worry about that now, I had to take care of Ty.

He looked so innocent, with a sweet look on his face. But it hurt to see the lack of reckogntion in his eyes each time he looked at me.

"Abby? I'll take care of Ty, you should get to work on tracking down and taking down Chess and Checkera." I heard LabRat say, motioning me towards the door.

I did not take it well. "No way! I'm not leaving Ty like this with anyone but-" "Abby. You have to do something, I'll be fine with... with... LabRat?" Ty interrupted.

LabRat grinned. "See? Even the amnesiac agrees with me!"

I grumbled and gave Ty a hug. He sat on the edge of the table awkwardly for a few seconds before returning a small but hearfelt hug. I wiped a tear from my eyes and strode away from them.

"If anyting happens, you tell me!" I threatened LabRat.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

I walked out of the door, and looked back for a few seconds at LabRat and my amnesiac brother, then I walked away.

* * *

**I'm very sorry, but I am officialy giving up on this story. I have no interest in the show anymore and the stress of writing as many stories as I have to finish, it is a struggle. If anyone wants to adopt this story and keep writing it for me, please PM me and I will give you instructions. I know it is weird to give instructions but even though I have given up on this story, I still want it to not be absolutely terible and I have a certain thing I want written. Please, this is my last chapter I will write, if anyone wants to continue it, PM me and I will give you details. **

**I love you all who enjoyed this story, but alas, I cannot go on.**

**~Amnagreile99**


End file.
